


no one's got a face left to blame

by likewinning



Series: nothing gets crossed out [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says Roy is a bad influence. Jason really doesn't care. [in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3630066">this</a> verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one's got a face left to blame

The first time Bruce has to pick him up from the police station, he's quiet about it. He smarms Gordon into letting Jason go with a warning, boys will be boys, etc, and on the drive home Bruce just says, "I'm glad you're all right."

Jason feels guilty about it for about a month – it was just some underage drinking, which is a hell of a lot less than anything _most_ of the kids at his snob-fest of a school get up to – but then he and Roy get stoned and break into a country club, and they get caught literally with their pants down fucking on the green.

"This is getting out of control," Bruce says this time. He agreed to take Roy home as well, and they're both slouched over in the back seat, reeking like weed and Cuervo.

"Come on," Jason says. "It wasn't that bad. No one got hurt, a good time was had by all – it's not even a school night, Bruce."

Bruce looks at Jason from the mirror. His mouth is set in a tight line, and his eyes are that cold shade of blue like that time Dick wound up in the hospital after he and Roy decided to skateboard inside the manor.

(It _does_ always seem to be Roy – Jason will give him that one.)

"Be that as it may," Bruce says, "this won't happen again."

"It won't?" Jason challenges, and next to him Roy sucks in a sharp breath. " _Dude_ ," he mumbles to Jason.

They drop Roy off at his apartment, and Jason twists in his seat so he's lying back against the door. He's coming down, and he's ready for a long nap.

"Jason," Bruce says. His voice is softer, and he pulls at his tie. Jason can see sweat stains on his collar.

"Look, man, I'm sorry you had to get up early to come get us, and whatever," Jason says. He shrugs. "But it's not like you're a fuckin' saint, man. I've _seen_ the tabloids."

Bruce goes quiet again until they pull into the driveway. Then he turns in his seat and says, "I don't want you to see him anymore, Jason. Dick's grown out of that friendship. It's time for you to do the same."

Jason's too stoned to get angry, but he can feel the rage bubbling up beneath the surface, knows that when he remembers this conversation later it's going to make him want to put his fist through a wall.

"Sure, Bruce," Jason says. "Whatever you say."

*

Roy texts him three days later. _you wanna come over? I'm making popcorn and watching game of thrones._

 _how many times have you seen those episodes now?_ Jason asks.

_who cares, man? DRAGONS._

And Roy has a point, is the thing, but the _other_ thing is that Jason has the entire house to himself for the next – oh – three hours: Dick and Damian are, of course, actually at school, Bruce had to go into the office today, and Alfred's running errands.

 _dragons can wait_ , Jason texts. _get over here, I found Bruce's pills from after he had his skiing accident._

_give me twenty minutes._

*

It takes Roy thirty-five, but it's fine. By the time he shows up, Jason's covered in paint and already flying pretty high. Jason left the front door unlocked, so he doesn't hear Roy until he's standing in the doorway of Jason's art room.

"Damn," Roy says. "And here I forgot my crayons."

Jason snorts, tosses Roy the bottle of pills and says, "Catch up."

"Hm," Roy says. He glances at the label on the bottle, then uncaps it and swallows a couple of pills dry. "What's the occasion?"

"Didn't you hear?" Jason asks. He steps away from the painting he's been working on – he can never get those eyes right, anyway – and moves over to Roy. Roy's wearing a pair of jeans that hang loose on his hips, a Poison t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and some dumbass seashell bracelet. 

"You've been labeled bad news, man. Bruce told me to quit hanging out with you."

For about three seconds, Roy looks sad about it, but then Jason gets closer, slides his fingers through Roy's belt loops, and Roy tilts his head. "So what am I doing here, then?"

"I mean, if you haven't figured that one out…" Jason starts.

"Jaybird," Roy says. "If you're just using me to get back at your fucked up family –" Jason squeezes Roy's ass through his jeans, leans his head up and breathes against Roy's mouth – "Then I'm totally on board with this idea," Roy finishes.

Jason grins. "Thought you might be," he says. He licks Roy's mouth, tastes the beers he must've had before he got here, the joint he probably smoked on the way.

"Thanks for sharing, asshole," Jason says, and Roy reaches in his pocket and pulls out another joint. "I might have forgotten my crayons, but I never come to a party without _something_."

"So light it up," Jason says, and Roy's eyes widen. "Here?"

"No, on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. Yeah, here, dummy."

"Wow," Roy says. "He _really_ got to you today, huh?"

He's not wrong. Between Bruce trying to tell him what to do, and Dick trying to have a little _talk_ with him about how Roy might _seem_ like a great guy, but he's maybe not the smartest choice of friends –

With all of _that_ in mind –

"Come on," Jason says. "Light that, I'll give you the tour of the house."

*

By the time they make their way down to the first floor, they're both baked, thanks to Roy stopping Jason every few minutes to push him up against the wall and shotgun hits to him.

He's stoned, and he's in and out of time, but he's still thinking too much when they reach Bruce's study.

It's kind of a fucking joke. Sure, Bruce is nowhere near as dumb as he pretends for the press, barely anything _like_ the booze-soaked womanizer he perpetuates in front of the cameras, but –

But he's still a fucking _hypocrite._

"Stop, let's go in here," Jason says. Roy gives him a look again, countered by his kiss-bitten mouth, his hair a mess from Jason getting his hands in it and just _pulling._

"Jay," Roy tries. "The tour's been fun and all, but –"

"Harper," Jason interrupts. He twists his fingers in the collar of Roy's shirt, pulls at it until he can see the tattoo on Roy's chest, Arabic writing that Jason's never bothered to ask the meaning of. "Either I'm going to get you on that desk in there and fuck you, or _you're_ going to do the same to me."

Roy shivers, licks his lips. His face is flushed, and this close to him Jason can see how green his eyes are. "I mean," Roy says. "We could always take turns."

Jason says, "That's what I thought you'd say," and then he pulls Roy down hard, crushes their mouths together. He pushes Roy further into Bruce's study, and they stumble into books as they go until Roy's ass hits Bruce's desk.

Roy takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. Jason kisses Roy's neck, his collarbone, licks and bites around Roy's nipples because he knows how sensitive Roy is there.

"Spread your legs," Jason says, and he helps Roy slide his jeans off, grabs a tube of slick and a condom from his back pocket before he kicks off his jeans, too.

"Turn around," Jason says, and Roy does, braces his hands on the desk as Jason presses two fingers inside of him. Roy's ready for him, always is, but Jason teases him still, drags those lazy, guttural moans out of Roy while he squeezes Roy's ass and thighs with his free hand.

"Come on, Jaybird," Roy mutters, when Jason crooks his fingers and hits _that_ spot.

"You ready?" Jason asks. He rips open the condom, rolls it over his dick, and Roy glances back at him. "You _know_ I am."

"Yeah," Jason says. He grins, leans forward and bites on Roy's shoulder, right on the edge of one of his tattoos. He wants to get some of his own soon, but he hasn't made any decisions yet.

Jason eases his cock inside of Roy. He knows Roy can take it fast, brutal, can ride him like nothing fucking else, but the drugs are finally starting to mellow him out, making him roll his hips in slow, easy motions. He pulls almost all the way out before sliding back inside of Roy, groaning at the feel of him.

"Oh, god," Roy says. Jason kisses the back of Roy's neck, licks the sweat from the dip of Roy's collarbone. Roy's pushing back into him, trying to get him to go faster, but Jason holds onto Roy's hips to keep him still.

"I could fuck you for days like this," Jason says, pushing in hard to hit Roy's prostate, then pulling out slow again. "Can just get so fuckin' high off of _you_ , man."

Roy laughs, and it turns into a gasp when Jason reaches around him to stroke his cock, gathering up precome from the tip and then bringing his fingers to his mouth. "You're sweet when you're stoned, Jay," Roy says. "Remind me to rob a pharmacy for you."

"Mm," Jason says. He speeds up a tiniest bit, takes one hand off Roy's hip to get it in Roy's hair, dragging Roy's head back so he can get at Roy's mouth with his. "Can you imagine the fuckin' cardiac Bruce would have then?"

"You know," Roy gasps out. Jason reaches down, pushes Roy even further against the desk and just _buries_ himself in Roy. " _Fuck_ , Jay," Roy says. "You know, you could –"

But what he could do, Jason doesn't find out, because he slips his tongue into Roy's mouth and starts fucking Roy harder, grips bruises into Roy's hip as he shoves inside again and again.

"Jesus, yeah, right there," Roy says. Sweat drips down his skin and Jason licks it up, reaches around and pinches Roy's nipples, scratches his nails down Roy's chest.

"Fuck me, fuck _me_ ," Roy says. He's shoving his ass back against Jason's, trying to get Jason as deep as he can, and Jason reaches down, grips Roy's dick _hard_.

" _Jay_ ," Roy yelps, and Jason grins, leans forward and licks the shell of Roy's ear. "You still wanna fuck me?" Jason asks.

"Jesus," Roy says. "You know I do, Jay, _fuck._ "

"Good," Jason says. He ruts into Roy again, and Roy _pants._ "So make me come, man. _Tell_ me to, and I'll let you come inside me."

"Oh, _god_ ," Roy gasps. He keeps one hand on the desk to support himself, reaches the other one back to try and grab any of Jason he can get. "Come for me, Jay," Roy babbles, licks at Jason's mouth. "I'll fuck you 'til you can't think, man, just _please_."

Jason can't take much more. His hand still around Roy's cock to keep him from coming, he fucks into Roy a few more times before he lets out a long string of curses and comes _hard_.

Roy gives him about a minute to catch his breath, and then says, "My turn." Jason pulls out of him, ties up the condom and tosses it in the wastebasket nearby. Then Roy turns around and flips them, and Jason hops up on the desk while Roy slicks up his dick.

"God, Jay," Roy says. Jason opens his legs for Roy, and Roy grabs Jason's thighs, throws Jason's legs over his shoulders. Roy just _looks_ at him for a minute, staring down at him, and then Jason says –

"Are you gonna fuck me or bore me, Harper?" and Roy groans, grabs his dick and pushes inside of Jason. It should hurt a little, maybe, but Jason's high is still going strong, and mostly he just feels _full_. Roy's buried inside of him, messy with precome and lube, and he leans his forehead against Jason's and Jason pushes up and bites at his mouth before he says, "Do it. Wanna feel you all _day_ tomorrow."

Roy makes a helpless, incoherent sound and then he _moves_ , fucks into Jason hard enough to shift him on the desk, hard enough to move the damn _desk_ and Jason laughs thinking about the mess they're going to leave, feels his dick perking up again with each vicious thrust into him.

"God, Jay, you feel so fucking good. So fucking tight for me, don't know how you can be so _tight_."

Jason digs his nails into Roy's back, gasps out, "You calling me a slut, Harper?" and Roy laughs. 

"Only in the most affectionate way possible," Roy says. He gets his hand around Jason's dick and asks, "You gonna come for me again?" Jason nods frantically, and Roy starts stroking him hard, matching the rhythm to his thrusts.

"Love when you just lose it for me, god, you're so –" And then neither of them says a word for at least a minute as each pump of Roy's hips gets more erratic, more desperate.

Roy comes with a shout, but stays inside of Jason while he lets Jason fuck his hand until Jason comes again. Then Roy pulls out, leans down and licks the come from Jason's stomach, moves lower and licks the mess between his thighs.

"Jesus you're filthy, Harper," Jason says, but he's not complaining, not one bit, and Roy looks up and winks at him.

"Dickie and I used to do this in Bruce's bedroom," Roy says, then sucks a kiss into Jason's thigh. 

"That a suggestion?" Jason asks.

"Mm," Roy says. "Maybe for next time. There's a _lot_ of room on that bed."

Jason reaches down, brushes some of the hair back from Roy's forehead. "I miss him too, man," Jason says.

"Yeah," Roy says. He steps back so Jason can get off the desk, tugs Jason's jeans up for him. "I guess _one_ of us had to grow up sometime, right?" he asks, and Jason grins, shakes his head. "Well," he says, " _I_ don't plan on doing that any time soon."

"Thank god for that," Roy says. "Come on, let's hit up the pantry. I need to eat some fruit snacks something fierce."

Jason rolls his eyes, but follows Roy out of Bruce's office. "You _are_ a fruit snack, Harper."

"Are you saying I'm delicious? Because you'd be right."

"Sure," Jason says. "That's exactly it."

Bruce comes home just after they've finished off the box of fruit snacks, just as Jason's got Roy backed up against the kitchen counter, his tongue in Roy's mouth. Bruce comes home and clears his throat at them, but Jason still takes a minute to stop, doesn't bother to pull his hand out of Roy's jeans when he does. Roy's still not wearing a shirt, and there's an obvious bruise on his chest from Jason's mouth.

"It's a school day," Bruce says.

"So maybe I stopped home for lunch," Jason says, and Roy starts laughing, then tries to turn it into a cough when Bruce looks right through him.

"Get dressed," Bruce says. "You can both still make your last class."

Jason scowls, but they do what Bruce says, and they get to school right before last period.

"You still stoned?" Roy asks him when they get inside.

"Yep," Jason says. He doesn't have his books, either, wouldn't even know where they _are_ \- he forgot his locker combination months ago.

"Supply closet in ten?" Roy asks, and Jason smirks. "Absolutely."


End file.
